


Random Kel/Owen Ficlets

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel/Owen ficlets written for Goldenlake's 2010 Smackdown, which aren't part of anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girls

It wasn't that Owen didn't like girls, before. They were just people, more or less the same as boys, and he liked them just fine.

But, well, that was before.

Now...

Girls were suddenly, endlessly fascinating: their faces, their clothes, their hair. Mithros help him, their bodies. The way they smelled, even. And somehow, girls – fascinating, attractive girls – were everywhere.

And the girl he saw most was Keladry of Mindelan.

The year before, he had been apt to nearly forget that she was a girl: in the life of a page, it mattered so little.

But this year, all he could think about is that Kel was a girl, and therefore wonderful.


	2. Still There

The first time Kel commented on Owen's clumsiness, the knight she was speaking with looked at her oddly. “I always know I can depend on Jesslaw,” he replied, before he wandered away, shaking his head.

After that, Kel paid closer attention. Eventually she realized, she made Owen clumsy. After all this time, in spite of her promotion to commander (which should have made romance with a fellow knight impossible) and his marriage (which should have rendered other women irrelevent), the vestiges of the attraction that had once been between them remained.

It might have been petty, or silly, or unfair to Margarry, but Kel was actually glad that she could still throw Owen off balance.


End file.
